


Tücken der Technik

by Amancham-DE (Amancham)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Deutsch | German, Humor, M/M, Prompt Fic, Secret Santa, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-DE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsey wollte Spike ein ganz besonderes Geschenk zu Weihnachten machen, aber irgendwie läuft das nicht so, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tücken der Technik

**Author's Note:**

> Vorgaben: Wunschzettel #Buffy9: Jemand bekommt zu Weihnachten einen Liebesroboter geschenkt. Dessen Batterie hält allerdings nur 48 Stunden. Keine reine PWP bitte *gg* Die Story bitte eher kürzer halten. Nur Male- und/oder Femslash! ~ Quirky

Seltsame und vor allem äußerst verdächtige und besorgniserregende Geräusche begrüßten Spike, noch ehe er die Tür zu seiner Wohnung öffnete. Den Schlüssel bereits in der Hand hielt er inne und lauschte. Er hörte Lärm, als würden jemand die Wohnung zerlegen wollen. Möbel wurden gerutscht. Und dann hörte er etwas, das ihm die Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen ließ.  
  
"Nein! Nicht! Bitte! Hör auf!" Lindseys Stimme, gefolgt von einer Stimme, die er schon lange nicht mehr vernommen hatte.  
  
"Lauf doch nicht weg." Angel! Spike fluchte innerlich.   
  
Der Vampir trat die Tür aus den Angeln, um bloß keine Zeit zu verlieren. Er hatte Lindsey vorgewarnt, der hatte den Anschlag überlebt, sie hatten gemeinsam die Stadt verlassen und jetzt hatte Angel ihn offenbar doch gefunden! Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein.  
  
Er ließ die Tüte mit den Einkäufen einfach im Gang auf den Boden fallen und stürzte in Richtung Wohnzimmer, wo er immer noch hörte, wie Lindsey sich zur Wehr setzte. Als er den Raum betrat, blieb er irritiert stehen und starrte die Szene völlig entgeistert an.   
  
~*~  
  
Lindsey fand sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand gepresst, das Shirt klaffte auseinander und Spike war sich sicher, dass ein paar Knöpfe fehlten. Angel pinnte ihn dort fest. Doch seine Hände versuchten nicht, den anderen Mann zu erwürgen, stattdessen strichen sie über Lindseys goldbraun gebrannte Brust. Seine Zähne schlugen sich nicht in den Hals des Menschen und der Angreifer wirkte auch so gar nicht wütend oder bedrohlich. Eher erinnerte ihn sein Sire an ein Hündchen. Fehlte nur, dass er Lindsey das Gesicht ableckte und mit dem Schwanz wedelte.   
  
Spike hatte den Gedanken kaum zu Ende gedacht, da beugte sich Angel auch schon vor. Von Lindsey kam ein entsetztes Quieken, ehe der größere Mann seine Lippen versiegelte und man nichts weiter als ein gedämpftes "Hmpfammmm" vernehmen konnte.  
  
Wut kochte in Spike hoch. Sire oder nicht, Angel hatte kein Recht dazu, Hand - nein vielmehr ja Zunge - an seinen Partner zu legen. Immerhin hatte er Lindsey töten wollen und wäre Spike nicht clever genug gewesen, Lindsey zu warnen, so wäre es ihm auch gelungen und Lindsey jetzt tot und er könnte nicht hin und wieder Blut direkt von der Quelle genießen, während sie es wie die Karnickel trieben. Nein. Angel hatte wirklich keinerlei Recht, Lindsey anzufassen. Das würde er ihm schon noch klarmachen.   
  
"Was zum Teufel soll die Scheiße?", brachte Spike endlich hervor und riss sich aus seiner Erstarrung. Mit festen Schritten stapfte er auf die beiden andern Männer zu. Lindsey versuchte etwas zu sagen, doch Angel verschloss seinen Mund immer noch und offenbar war es schwer, mit der Zunge eines anderen im Mund eine klare Artikulation zu bewerkstelligen. Eigentlich war ihm auch egal, was ihm Lindsey sagen wollte. Vermutlich wollte er sich entschuldigen, dass er hier vor seinen Augen mehr oder weniger fremdging.  
Spike packte Angel am Kragen seines Hemds und zog und zerrte ihn mit aller Kraft von Lindsey weg.  
  
"Uhm, Spike ..."  
  
"Spike!" Angel strahlte ihn an und versuchte allen Ernstes, ihn in die Arme zu nehmen.   
  
"Ups." Lindseys Grinsen war der letzte Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte. Wütend ließ Spike seinen Sire los und wandte sich seinem Freund zu.  
  
"Ups? Lindsey? Was hast du ..."  
  
Weiter kam er nicht, denn Angel legte in einem schraubstockartigen Griff die Arme von hinten um ihn und zog ihn an sich. Mit den Zähnen knabberte er an Spikes Hals und schnurrte ihm zufrieden ins Ohr.  
  
Lindsey grinste nur noch breiter.  
  
"Was ist hier los?", knurrte Spike endlich und versuchte erfolglos, sich aus Angels Griff zu entwinden. "Was für ein Zauber ist das? Was hast du mit ihm angestellt?" Moment ... Spike sog die Luft ein. Er hatte bisher nicht die Ruhe gehabt, die Situation wirklich zu analysieren, aber während er gerade in Angels Armen hing und ohnehin nicht wegkam ... Angel sah vielleicht aus wie sonst, doch er verhielt sich ganz anders. Richtig merkwürdig. Und vor allem: Angel roch nicht nach Angel und er fühlte sich auch nicht nach Angel an.  
  
"Kein Zauber", gab Lindsey endlich zurück. "Okay doch. Ein bisschen. Aber eigentlich eher Mechanik als Magie."  
  
Spike war sich sicher, dass er Lindsey gerade ansah wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht.  Er verstand wirklich nur noch Bahnhof.  
  
"Na jaaa", murmelte Lindsey gedehnt. "Ich dachte mir halt ... In letzter Zeit hast du so oft von Angel gesprochen, da dachte ich, du vermisst ihn vielleicht und ich wollte dir zu Weihnachten was Besonderes schenken und ..."  
  
"Lindsey, spucks aus. Was ist das?"   
  
"Ein Liebesroboter", ließ Lindsey die Bombe platzen.   
  
Spike öffnete den Mund um eine schlagfertige Reaktion auf Lindseys Erklärung zu liefern, doch ihm fiel nichts dazu ein. Alles, was er gerade tun konnte, war mit offenem Mund seinen Freund anstarren und zu überlegen, was der gerade gesagt hatte.  
  
In der Zwischenzeit zupfte der Angelliebesroboter Spikes Hemd aus der Hose und glitt mit den Händen darunter. Es fühlte sich fast echt an. Der Roboter war verdammt gut gearbeitet und lebensnah.  
"Ah okay. Das erklär mir mal, bitte."   
  
"Na, Roboter. Maschine. Sieht aus wie Angel, redet wie Angel, ist aber nicht Angel. Ich dachte mir, na, ich will mich nicht verstecken müssen, damit du mal wieder mit Angel ... Und das würd ich auch nicht witzig finden, aber du hast so oft von ihm geredet und ich dachte, es wäre vielleicht ne gute Idee, wenn du dich auf die Weise ... abreagieren könntest. Uhm. Und frohe Weihnachten. Ich geh dann mal."   
  
Lindsey drückte sich tatsächlich an ihm vorbei und wollte den Raum verlassen.   
  
"Also jetzt aber mal halblang! Weihnachten ist vorbei!"  
  
"Die Lieferung kam zu spät. Tut mir leid. War auch gar nicht so leicht, den ... Aber du solltest ihn jetzt auch nutzen. Tut mir ja leid. Ich wollte nur sehen, ob er auch funktioniert, und hab ihn eingeschaltet. Aber man kann ihn nicht abschalten. Du hast 48 Stunden. So lang halten die Batterien. Steht alles in der Betriebsanleitung. Viel Spaß dann."  
  
"Wow! Moment!" Spike versuchte, Angel irgendwie abzuschütteln und zu der erwähnten Betriebsanleitung zu gelangen, die tatsächlich auf dem Boden neben dem Couchtisch lag. Es erwies sich als denkbar schwer.  
  
"Oh, du willst Bottom sein, das ist okay, Spike." Erklärte Roboter!Angel, als sich Spike nach der Anleitung bückte. Der Kerl, uh, die Maschine versuchte doch tatsächlich, ihm die Hose zu öffnen. "Verdammt ... Himmel! Der ist echt naturgetreu, was? Denkt immer nur an das eine!", murrte Spike missmutig und blätterte panisch durch die Anleitung, während Angel tatsächlich daran war, seinen Gürtel zu öffnen. "Maschinen haben Befehle. Wo sind deine, du zu aufdringlich geratener Dildo?"  
  
Lindsey kicherte von der Tür aus und schlüpfte in die Küche. Das machte Spike nur noch wütender. Der andere hatte ihm jetzt also den aufdringlichen Roboter auf den Hals gehetzt und verzog sich dann. Das würde er sich nicht bieten lassen. Er würde ...   
  
"Nnnngggg. Himmel! Wenn du schon meinst, dass du mir einen von der Palme wedeln musst, dann bitte etwas sanfter. Ich brauch das Ding noch", fuhr Spike den Roboter wütend an, der in seinem Eifer etwas zu heftig zugepackt hatte.  
  
"Ich dachte du magst es hart? Meinen Informationen zufolge ..."   
  
"LINDSEY! Du Ratte! Na warte!" Spike blätterte immer noch in der Betriebsanleitung herum. Endlich fand er etwas, das er für brauchbar hielt. Während Angel es mittlerweile geschafft hatte, ihm das Shirt vom Körper zu zerren und seine Hose auch schon um seine Knöchel ging.  
  
"Angel! Strip!", rief Spike panisch aus.  
  
"Befehl überflüssig, Programm läuft bereits", gab Angel emotionslos zurück.   
  
"Nicht mich, du vertrotteltes Ding. Dich. Ahm. ... Uh. Ja. Angel, Stripdance!"  
  
"Okay." Angel ließ tatsächlich von ihm ab und trat etwas zurück. "Keine Musik ... soll ich selbst dazu singen?"  
  
"NEIN!", tönte es geradezu panisch aus der Küche. "Bloß nicht. Alles, aber bitte lass ihn nicht singen!"  
  
Grinsend zog Spike seine Hose wieder hoch, ging zur Stereoanlage und schaltete diese an. Anschließend ließ er sich mit der Bedienungsanleitung auf das Sofa fallen und ignorierte mehr oder weniger, dass der Angel-Roboter gerade einen wirklich heißen Striptanz hinlegte.  
  
"Hey, das is ne Verbesserung. Der hat ja jetzt sogar Rhythmus im Blut!", murmelte Spike grinsend und las weiter.  
  
~*~  
  
Bis sich der Angel-Roboter tanzend und aufreizend seiner Kleidung entledigt hatte, hatte Spike die meisten Befehle überflogen und war sich sicher, dass er jetzt einigermaßen verstand, wie der Liebesroboter funktionieren sollte. Eigentlich musste er sich eingestehen, dass es eine richtig süße Idee von Lindsey war, denn unrecht hatte der Mann nicht gehabt. Spike vermisste seinen Sire tatsächlich ein wenig. Aber das würde er natürlich nie zugeben!  
  
"Angel, Programminfo", warf er dem mittlerweile splitterfasernackten Roboter entgegen, der sich gerade mit einem anzüglichen Lächeln in seine Richtung bewegte - und er sah verdammt heiß aus, das musste sich Spike eingestehen. Angel blieb stehen und blickte vor sich an die Wand.  
  
"Programminfo. Einprogrammierte Zielperson: Spike. Spikes Präferenzen: hart, blutig, heftig. BDSM erwünscht, Spielrichtung Rollenspiel Vater/Sohn. Entsprechende Voreinstellung Angel-lovebot: dominant, rabiat, väterliche Präsenz. Programminfo Ende."  
  
Spike warf einen Blick in Richtung Küchentür, stand dann auf und ging näher an den Roboter heran.  
  
"Angel. Neue Programmierung", erklärte er dann so leise wie möglich.  
  
"Eingabe neuer Programmierung bestätigt. Bitte Zielperson angeben."  
"Lindsey."  
"Bitte Präferenzen der Zielperson angeben."  
"Rollenspiel."  
"Bitte definiere die gewünschte Art des Rollenspiels."  
"Überfall und Vergewaltigung."  
"Bitte gewünschtes Safeword eingeben."  
"Keines."   
"Bitte sonstige Angaben und Wünsche eingeben."  
"Befehl für Programmende ändern in Rumpelstilzchen."  
"Programmierung bestätigt. Programm wird mit dem Passwort Rumpelstilzchen beendet."  
"Gut." Spike nickte und grinste frech. "Hey Lindsey! Komm her und guck dir das an!", rief er dann laut. Tatsächlich ging die Tür auf und Lindsey streckte den Kopf herein.  
"Was soll ich mir ansehen?"   
"Lindsey!" Angel setzte sich umgehend in Bewegung. Lindsey schlug die Tür wieder zu, doch das konnte den Roboter nicht aufhalten.  
  
In aller Seelenruhe fing Spike an, das Wohnzimmer aufzuräumen, und horchte grinsend den Flüchen und Beschimpfungen, die Lindsey von sich gab, während er abermals versuchte, dem Roboter zu entkommen.  
  
Er ließ sich noch etwas länger Zeit. Solange Lindsey noch schimpfte wie ein Rohrspatz, konnte er ja noch nicht in allzugroßer Bedrängnis sein. Endlich beschloss er, mal nach seinem Freund zu sehen und sicherzustellen, dass der nicht tatsächlich von dem Roboter vergewaltigt wurde. Er wollte ja den armen Menschen nicht kaputtmachen, nur ein wenig ärgern.  
  
Als er die Küche betrat, musste er schmunzeln. Angel hatte es geschafft, Lindsey die Kleidung buchstäblich vom Leib zu reißen, doch der Mensch war ihm scheinbar wieder entschlüpft, denn er hatte sich jetzt hinter dem Küchentisch verschanzt, mit Töpfen und Pfannen als Waffen. Es sah einfach zu witzig aus, wie Lindsey dort hinter dem Tisch hockte und immer noch fluchte und schimpfte.  
  
"Hast du Spaß?", maulte er Spike entgegen und für einen Moment achtete er nicht darauf, was Angel tat. Der nutzte die Gelegenheit sofort, um ihn zu packen und hinter dem Tisch hervor zu zerren. Mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei setzte sich Lindsey erneut zur Wehr.  
  
"Ja, hab ich. Sehr sogar. Wollte mich nur für mein tolles Geschenk bedanken, Lindsey."  
  
"Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein!" Spike musste grinsen. Lindsey erinnerte ihn schwer an eine Figur aus einem Comic, wie er dort auf dem Küchentisch lag, mit Armen und Beinen ruderte, nach Angel trat und völlig panisch versuchte, vor dem größeren Mann zu flüchten, der äußerst unanständige Dinge mit ihm anstellen wollte. "Spike! Verdammt nochmal. Ich steh nicht auf Schmerzen. Was hast du dem Ding einprogrammiert?"  
  
"Hm. Nur ein kleines Vergewaltigungsszenario ..."  
  
"Vergewaltigung?" Lindseys Stimme überschlug sich und er trat mit aller Kraft gegen Angel.  
  
"Na schön. Angel, Rumpelstilzchen." Angel hielt inne und ließ dann von Lindsey ab. Geradezu unschuldig richtete er sich auf und starrte vor sich hin.  
  
Lindsey rollte sofort seitlich vom Tisch herunter und kam mit sichtlich wackeligen Knien zum Stehen. Sofort hatte Spike ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er ging zu dem jungen Mann und schlang die Arme um ihn.  
  
"Sorry, Baby. Aber das sah echt witzig aus ... Aber ich hätte doch nie zugelassen, dass er dir ernsthaft weh tut."  
  
"Ich hasse dich, Spike", murrte Lindsey missmutig und wischte sich schweißverklebte Haare aus der Stirn.  
  
"Zu blöd. Ich liebe dich nämlich abgöttisch. Dann bleiben meine Gefühle also unerwidert ... Oh wo ist der nächste Pflock?"   
  
"Untersteh dich", murmelte Lindsey und küsste ihn innig.   
  
"So." Spike blickte zu Angel hinüber, nachdem sie sich voneinander getrennt hatten. "Ich find das ja echt ein witziges Geschenk."  
  
"Mag sein. Aber was machen wir jetzt mit ihm, wenn die Zeit doch schon läuft ... Blöd, dass die Batterie nur begrenzt hält."  
  
"Oh, mir fällt da schon was ein." Spike grinste breit. Wie gut, dass er die Anleitung gelesen hatte.  
  
~*~  
  
40 Stunden später:   
  
Spike grinste zufrieden vor sich hin. Er fühlte sich wie erschlagen. Jeder Muskel in seinem Körper schien zu schmerzen, er war ausgelaugt und hatte das Gefühl, in den nächsten Monaten keinen Orgasmus mehr zu brauchen. Lindsey kuschelte sich an seine Brust und brummte leise. Sie hatten zwischendurch mal ein Nickerchen gemacht oder lebensnotwendige Dinge erledigt, wie essen und trinken. Aber ansonsten waren sie nicht mehr aus dem Bett gekommen.   
  
"Hätten die aber auch reinschreiben müssen, dass bei Dauerbetrieb die Haltbarkeit der Batterien drastisch sinkt", murmelte Lindsey schließlich und stupste mit dem Fuß gegen Angel, der neben ihnen im Bett lag und sich schon seit einer Weile nicht mehr geregt hatte.  
  
"Ach was. Noch länger hättest du doch gar nicht durchgehalten."  
  
"Ha! Von wegen. Das wäre schon noch gegangen", maulte Lindsey vorlaut.  
  
Spike musste lachen, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu. Eine Weile verbrachten sie in angenehmem Schweigen.  
  
"Lindsey?" Der Angesprochene brummte leise. "Danke." Spike lächelte zufrieden. "Ich glaub, das war das beste Weihnachtsgeschenk, das ich je bekommen habe."   
  
Der andere Mann rieb das Kinn an seiner Brust und drückte einen sanften Kuss auf seine Haut.  
  
"Na hör mal. Du hast mir das Leben gerettet. Irgendwie schien mir da eine neue Hose als Geschenk echt nicht genug."  
  
Spike grinste und zog Lindsey enger an sich. Mit gewisser Anstrengung zog er die Decke über sie beide und schloss die Augen. Das war mit Abstand das schönste Weihnachtsgeschenk gewesen, auch wenn es verspätet gewesen war.

**Author's Note:**

> Liebe Quirky, ich hoffe, ich konnte deine Angaben damit erfüllen und es war zumindest annähernd das, was du dir vorgestellt hattest. Danke für die Anregung. Es hat mir sehr viel Spaß gemacht, das zu schreiben.
> 
> Sorry, dass es so spät kommt und noch größeres Sorry für etwaige Rechtschreibfehler, die sich doch noch eingeschlichen haben. :(
> 
> Liebe Grüße, Santa.


End file.
